Repulsive Food Eater Conchita
'Repulsive Food Eater Conchita '''to piosenka z Serii Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych . Zadebiutowała 3 marca 2009. Reprezentuje obżarstwo. Fabuła Historia ma miejsce w kraju Beelzenia, gdzie hrabina Banica Conchita , zjada kolacje, która zwykłego człowieka przyprawiłaby o mdłości. Piosenka opowiada, że kiedyś jadła tylko smaczne i wikwintne jedzenie. Teraz jej poczucie smaku ewoluowały tak, że chce tylko coś nowego i groteskowego, na przykład truciznę. Danie przynoszoją jej pokojówka i sługa , którzy oczekują, że inni będą chwlić i szanować ich panią. Pewnego dnia jej piętnasty w tym roku kucharz, Joseph, prosi Conchite o krótki urlop, ta z wściekłości postanawia go zjeść. Nadal nie zadowolona pożera pokojówke i sługe. W końcu zostaje sama. Zauważa, że jeśli zje samą siebie, nikt nie pozna smaku jej ciała. Kompozycja Do piosenki użyto głównie MEIKO , a Kagamine Rin i Len jako poboczne w pre-refrenie. Perkusja, gitara elektryczna oraz syntezator fortepianu są wykorzystywane bardzo często. Zmieniona wersja ukazała się w albumie, jednak zmian były małe, nie licząc wokalu. Utwór rozpoczyna się otwarciem instrumentalnej, w następnym wierszu na 0.17. Pierwszy pre-refren zaczyna się od 0.42, śpiewany przez Rin i Lena, poprzedzającego pierwszy chór 0.54. Po Instrumentalnej przerwie rozpoczyna o 1.17, a następnie przechodzi do drugiej zwrotki przez 1.30.Drugi wstępny chór rozpoczyna się 1.42, a następnie przechodzi do drugiego chóru na 1.55. Odmiana z pierwszych startów instrumentalnych na 2,20, a następnie trzeci wers na 2,32. Ostateczna chór zaczyna 2,45 i zanika, towarzyszy odmianie instrumentalnym otwarcia. Można usłyszeć ,,La la la" śpiewane przez Rin i Lena. Piosenka kończy się na 3,27. Tekst Powiązane piosenki Master of the Graveyard Utwór Master of The Graveyard ukazuje następne życie Conchity, jej stanie się Panią Cmentarza i zamieszkanie w Teatrze Zła. Albumy Evils Theatre.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised)|link=Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom 480px-SSPcover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments |link=Seven Crimes and Punishments Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Japońskie słowo 悪食 (''akujiki) oznaczania również ,,jedzenie mięsa", czyli grzech który łamie prawo buddyjskie. * Japońskie słowo 娘 (musume) oznaczana ,,córka" lub ,,młoda, niezamężna kobieta". Interesujący jest fakt, że zostało to przetłumaczone jako neutralny względem płci ,,zjadacz/pożeracz" przez mothy'ego. * Imię Banicy jest anagramem od łacińskiego słowa caniba ''czyli ,,Kanibala" * Conchita za to jest hiszpańskim zdrobnieniem słowa Concepción oznaczającego ,,koncepcje" * Angielska nazwa piosenki "Beelzebub party" (''Przyjęcie Belzebuba) ''jest odniesieniem do Belzebuba, patrona grzechu obżarstwa. A angielski tytuł piosenki Master of the Graveyard to "Graveyard party" (''Cmentarne przyjęcie). Inne * Po każdym refrenie w oryginalnym PV były pokazywane szczegółowe menu Conchity każdego dnia, ukazując coraz bardziej odrażające posiłki. W momencie gdy pożarła sługów, danie zostały ocenzurowane. * Strawa ukazana w pierwszych dwóch kartkach z menu, ukazuje parę żartów i odniesień do fandomu Vocaloid, Historii Zła oraz rzeczywistych potraw. * W oryginalnym PV na końcu wyświetleni zostali pracownicy, w tym postać Gackpo, sklasyfikowanego jako ,,chory człowiek". Jest do odniesienie do Gammana Octo, mieszkańca Teatru Zła . * Krzesło Conchity w jadalni na którym często siedzi, ma podparcie stylizowane na nóż i widelec. * Piosenka została zmieniana przez mothy'ego gdzie poprawił wokal w stosunku do oryginału. Odnowiona wersja nazywa się "Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised)". Zmieniona także PV, które w tej wersji ukazuje bardziej szczegółowo po każdym refrenie sceny z życia Conchity. * Inna wersja uporządkowana wydana zostały by promować The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red, instrumental został zawarty w albumie Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~. * Mothy w jego utworach instrumentalnych ma szczególne zamiłowanie do Evil Food Eater of Beelzenia. Galeria F1c678c9.jpg|Koncept do oryginalnej "Evil Food Eater Conchita" Conchita11.jpg|Koncept sług Conchity 627px-Conchita13.jpg|Koncept sług Conchity 640px-Repulsive_FoodEater.jpg|Słudzy podają Conchicie posiłek, ku jej zadowoleniu 640px-Conchita_03.jpg|Conchita otoczona zwłokami w refrenie 637px-Servants_Conchita.jpg|Joseph jako posiłek niesiony przez sługi 637px-All_alone.png|,,W mgnieniu oka dwór opustoszał.Nie ma w nim nic ani nikogo." Conchita.jpg|Conchita przy jej ostatnim posiłku, czyli pożarcia samej siebie 640px-RFECrevised.png|Wygląd w PV Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Kategoria:Beelzenia Kategoria:Obżarstwo Kategoria:Kanon